


We'll Be Alright

by ruzaesthetic



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, C Writes, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzaesthetic/pseuds/ruzaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <br/>19: "This is bad, right?"<br/>35: "I'm sick of feeling so useless all the time."<br/>50: "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." <br/>Highschool Debate Team AU. Ruz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Alright

“This is bad, right?” Marco asked, his head in his hands. Ted tried to give a comforting smile, reaching across the table for Marco’s free hand. 

“Yes, it is. But we’ll be ok.” Ted gave Marco’s hand a comforting squeeze, rubbing his thumb along the knuckles. Marco closed his eyes and sighed. 

“They’re going to destroy us, Ted! What are we going to do?!” Marco snapped, yanking his hand away. “We lost Carson, we have no hope against them! They have the upper hand.” Marco shoved the chair out from under him, letting it’s metal legs scrape against the tile. He began pacing around the room. 

The classroom was empty besides the two of them. They were meeting alone, waiting for the rest of the team to show up. It was only 2:45--they had time. The room was lit with bright, obnoxious lights. The brightly colored banners hanging everywhere reminded them to stay positive, try their best, never quit. However, Marco couldn’t listen to them. 

“If we lose this one, it’s no big deal--” Ted was cut off by Marco. 

“I’m sick of feeling so useless all the time.” Marco stopped pacing. He paused, facing away from Ted. He was quiet, unsettled. “If we lose this one, we’re out, and you know it. We’ve had a shitty year, Ted. A real shitty year.” 

At this, Ted stood up and walked over to Marco. He gently wrapped an arm around Marco’s waist. He felt his teammate’s breath hitch--and moved his other arm around. Ted let his fingers run together and clasp Marco tightly. He rested his chin on Marco’s shoulder, feeling him grow more embarrassed at the gesture. 

“We’ll be alright. You’re the best on our team, Marc--just calm down, okay?” Ted whispered, placing a soft kiss on Marco’s neck. Marco sighed, leaning into Ted. He put his hands on top of Ted’s, letting them stand like that for awhile. They started breathing in sync, letting time pass. 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and the two shot apart. The rest of the team started filing in, John seemed to be the only one who saw them. He shot a wink at them both, sitting down and getting the team to quiet down. 

\---

After the meeting had been dismissed, John stayed behind with Marco and Ted. He picked up all the papers and kept them in a neat pile, sliding them into a manilla folder. He shot glances at the pair of them, noticing the tension between them during the whole meeting. John cleared his throat--Marco and Ted jumped a little. 

“So, you guys okay with everything we’re going to cover? Neither of you talked much.” John said. His tone was suggestive. Marco and Ted froze, glancing at each other. “You don’t have to hide your--uh--whatever that is.” John pointed at both of them. 

“We, uh. Yeah. We’re trying to keep it a secret right now, especially from the team, okay?” Ted muttered, blushing. His face turned a violent pink. 

“Well, you two. It looks like the start of a beautiful friendship-relationship-whatever. Best to you.” John smiled and left the room, carrying the stack of folders with him. 

Ted and Marco smiled at each other and let their hands drift together from across the desk. They let their fingers intertwine. It felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by C.   
> Ask us more prompts over at http://ruzaesthetic.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
